IF
by thisisica
Summary: Apa salahnya menyukai kekasih orang lain? - Yixing , Sehun, Jongin, Kaihun -


IF …

Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Rate : ….

Genre: ….

Other cast : entar juga nongol sendiri

E

.

X

.

O

.

.

"Yixing! bisakah kau tidak melamun? Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau tidak fokus! Cobalah untuk memperhatikan!"

Yixing meringis malu "maaf. Maaf hyung" Ia menggaruk tengkuknya serba salah.

Minseok menghela nafasnya lalu mengelus rambut halus Yixing yang menjuntai "fokus oke? Lupakan sejenak Sehun-mu itu"

"Yak! Hyung!"

Tawa Minseok sangat nyaring sehingga mau tak mau Yixing harus menyikut perut member tertua itu agar bisa diam.

Setelah Minseok tenang, Yixing berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada tulisan hangul yang membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling itu.

"Oke Xing. Fokus oke? Fokus!" Bisik Yixing pada dirinya sendiri. Seakan memberi sugesti agar ia bisa memberi perhatian penuh pada pelajaran bahasa Korea yang diajarkan dengan suka rela oleh Minseok.

"Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsenterasi pada pelajaran kita hari ini" ucap Minseok sambil menatap geli pada Yixing yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah dilipat-lipat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsenterasi coba?"

Alis Minseok terangkat "lupakan dulu bayangan maknae itu. Apa susahnya sih?"

Perkataan Minseok bagai petir yang menyambar urat leher Yixing sehingga ia langsung menjerit histeris "tidak bisa! Itu susah tahu!"

Minseok tertawa lagi melihat reaksi Yixing yang begitu hebohnya "dasar. Orang jatuh cinta itu susah ya?"

Kepala Yixing mengangguk setuju "ya.. Sangat susah"

"Apalagi orang yang kau sukai itu sudah memiliki kekasih.."

Decakan sebal keluar dari mulut Yixing. Ia melempar kamus bahasa Korea-Cina miliknya pada kepala Minseok "kau diam saja hyung. Perkataanmu benar-benar menusuk hatiku, tahu!"

Kamus Korea-Cina itu kembali terlempar pada pangkuan Yixing oleh Minseok yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengusap kepalanya "aku bicara realita, bodoh!"

"Tapi tidak usah disebutkan. Itu menyakitkan sekali"

Suara Yixing sedikit bergetar. Membuat Minseok sedikit merasa tidak enak padanya. Ia kemudian mengelus rambut Yixing lagi "maaf.. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tak apa-apa hyung"

Minseok terdiam. Ia hanya memandangi Yixing yang sudah beranjak dari bangkunya lalu pergi keluar kamar. Sebelum ia menutup pintu, Yixing menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh sekilas pada Minseok

"Aku mau keluar dulu. Hyung mau titip sesuatu?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jaga diri dan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh"

Tawa Yixing terdengar nyaring "hahahahah hyung. Memangnya kau kira aku akan bunuh diri di namsan tower?"

Bahu kurus Minseok terangkat. Ia menjawab dengan bingung ditambah cengiran garingnya "siapa tahu, kan?"

"Konyol. Yasudah, aku pergi dulu. Bye hyung"

Pintu tertutup. Meninggalkan Minseok yang hanya menatap kasihan kepergian salah satu adiknya di exo tersebut.

"Dasar xingxing"

...

...

Yixing tidak tahu mau pergi kemana. Ia hanya keluar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang sudah penuh oleh pelajaran bahasa Korea tadi. Terima kasih juga pada Minseok karena telah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatnya semakin malas belajar.

Oh Sehun.

Dua kata itu memang cepat memberi reaksi lebih pada Yixing. Baik pada otaknya, pikirannya, bahkan hatinya.

Hhh... Yixing menghela nafas. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan. Melawan hembusan kencang angin yang menerpanya.

Cukup lama ia berjalan hingga tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah sampai ke pusat kota Seoul. Banyak orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari, sehingga Yixing memutuskan untuk mencuci matanya melihat-lihat deretan toko yang berjejer memamerkan barang dagangan mereka di etalase.

"Topi ini bagus sekali" gumam Yixing saat ia berhenti di depan toko yang khusus menjual barang-barang branded.

Ia menatap topi hitam yang dihiasi garis-garis berwarna kuning itu dengan cermat. Mendadak ia teringat Sehun. Pasti Sehun sangat cocok sekali memakai topi ini. Dia memang sudah tampan, jika memakai topi keren ini, pasti Sehun akan semakin tampan.

Tanpa keraguan Yixing langsung masuk ke dalam toko dan membeli topi tersebut. Jauh dalam benaknya, ia tak tahu pasti mengapa harus memberi barang semahal dan sebagus ini untuk Sehun? Bukankah Sehun bukan siapa-siapanya? Lagipula, Sehun kan sudah punya orang lain..

Yixing menggenggam erat bungkusan plastik putih yang berisi topi dengan erat.

Setelah keluar dari toko, ia kembali melangkah menuju deretan kedai-kedai minuman tempat biasa remaja-remaja nongkrong. Mungkin sebaiknya ia kesana dan membeli minuman agar bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang selalu dikotori bayangan Sehun.

_The Bubble Tea's Area_

Nama cafe itu tercetak jelas di depan mata Yixing yang entah kenapa hanya diam ketika membacanya.

Ia teringat Sehun.

Bukankah bubble tea itu adalah minuman favorit Sehun?

Seakan ada yang menariknya, Yixing langsung masuk ke kedai dan memesan bubble tea coklat. Rasa kesukaan Sehun.

Tentu saja ia tahu itu semua. Tak perlu orang jenius untuk mengetahui apa yang Sehun sukai. Karena maknae itu memang sering meminta siapa pun untuk menemaninya membeli minuman kesayangannya ini.

Sang pelayan menyodorkan segelas bubble tea dingin pada Yixing yang langsung membayarnya segera. Ia lalu duduk di meja belakang, satu-satunya meja kosong yang tersisa.

Dengan kikuk Yixing menyedot minuman buih itu.

Dingin.

Enak.

Manis.

Pantas saja Sehun sangat menyukainya.

Malah segelas bubble tea ini begitu menggambarkan Sehun dengan jelas. Manis dan menyejukkan.

"Telepon saja Joonmyun hyung dan bilang kita akan pulang nanti malam"

"Jangan! Dia pasti akan memarahi kita kalau pulang malam!"

"Lalu telepon siapa? Luhan hyung? Kris hyung? Manajer hyung?"

Kepala Yixing secara otomatis menoleh pada sumber suara saat nama-nama rekannya di exo disebut.

"Kau gila? Hubungi Baekhyun hyung saja. Ia pasti akan memberi izin"

"Baekhyun hyung tidak mungkin mengizinkan"

"Lalu siapa? Minseok hyung? Dia itu sangat keibuan. Bisa-bisa kita diceramahi"

"Tsk. Yasudah telpon Yixing hyung saja"

Yixing terpaku mendengarkan dua orang pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang sedang duduk dua meja di depannya tengah berdebat.

Yang satu, memakai jaket tebal hitam dan berambut coklat gelap. Dari belakang pun Yixing tahu itu Kim Jongin. Rekan sekaligus teman dan adiknya di exo.

Dan satu lagi adalah laki-laki tinggi kurus yang memakai sweater kebesaran berwarna putih. Laki-laki yang sedari tadi telah membuat pikiran Yixing melayang-layang tak jelas. Si maknae yang sangat tampan. Oh Sehun.

"Kau yang telepon Yixing hyung" ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Jongin.

"Aku? Kau saja" tolak Jongin cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Dari beberapa waktu yang lalu, Yixing hyung kelihatannya agak bersikap aneh padaku" Jongin mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

Jongin meminum minumannya dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya "yah.. Dia jadi agak sedikit pendiam jika ada aku di dekatnya"

Sehun menatapnya tajam "kau berbuat apa padanya? Pasti kau berbuat sesuatu hingga ia bersikap seperti itu"

Mata Jongin berputar malas "memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku sangat menghormati Yixing hyung. Sedikit pun tak pernah terlintas dibenakku untuk membuatnya marah"

"Oke oke santai" Sehun mengusap pundak Jongin untuk menenangkannya.

Jongin mengangguk lalu meneguk minumannya sampai habis tak bersisa

"Aku cuma heran saja. Aku salah apa?"

"Ck. Mungkin dia sedang pms" gumam Sehun malas.

Yixing mencoba menahan senyumnya saat mendengarkan dua anak muda itu tengah membicarakannya. Dan apa tadi Sehun bilang? Ia pms? Yang benar saja Oh Sehun.

"Bicaralah yang nyata dan bermutu, baby" Jongin nyengir pada Sehun yang menatapnya sinis "maksudmu?"

"Yang benar saja. Masa Yixing hyung pms?"

"Aku hanya bercanda , honey"

"Oh begitu ya, baby?"

"Ya, honeeeeey.."

"Berhenti memanggilku honey. Itu kedengaran seperti kau memanggil Luhan hyung!" protes Jongin lalu mendorong kepala Sehun pelan.

Sehun tertawa. Ia membalas mendorong bahu Jongin "kau juga berhenti memanggilku baby. Kau pikir aku anakmu?"

"Mana mungkin kau anakku! Aku belum menikah!"

"Yeah, karena kau itu perjaka tua"

"Sialan. Lalu kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan perjaka tua ini hah?"

Kali ini Yixing menahan tawanya. Jadi begini cara bicara Jongin dan Sehun jika sedang berduaan? Jauh sekali dari kata mesra yang sering mereka siratkan. Tapi tetap saja, aura romantis memang selalu menyeruak diantara mereka berdua. Membuat Yixing merasa iri.

"Back to topic Sehun, cepat kau telpon salah satu geng hyung lalu beri tahu mereka kita akan kencan sampai malam" perintah Jongin kemudian. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "kita hubungi Yixing hyung saja ya?"

Secepat kilat Yixing pergi ke toilet saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia tak mungkin tetap berada disana jika Sehun atau Jongin akan menghubunginya kan? Kalau mereka tahu ia disini, bisa-bisa mereka berfikir yang aneh-aneh.

Baru saja Yixing berdiri di depan wastafel, ponselnya berdering kencang. Nama Sehun tertera disana, membuat Yixing dengan gemetar menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ha-halo?"

"Xingxing hyung!"

Suara itu! Memang terasa berbeda jika suara itu yang memanggilnya dengan keceriaan yang sangat lucu.

"ya Sehun? Ada apa?"

Suara berisik terdengar disana. Sepertinya Jongin dan Sehun sedang berdebat dulu karena setelahnya suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

"hyung ada di dorm kan?"

"hmm yeah…."

"begini, aku dan Jongin akan pulang agak malam. Boleh kan? Boleh yaaaaa~ please hyung yang tampan~"

Sehun tidak tahu saja, jika jantung Yixing terpompa dengan hebatnya saat suara kesukaannya itu sedang merayu.

"errr kalian memangnya mau kemana?"

Sehun terkekeh "aku dan Jongin akan berkencan! Jalan-jalan di malam hari pasti mengasyikan!"

Yixing memainkan keran air saat Sehun dengan riangnya bicara tentang kencannya dengan Jongin. Mendadak ia merasa lemas mendengarnya. Pasti mengasyikan berjalan-jalan di malam hari dengan Sehun. Jongin memang beruntung.

"hyung? Bolehkan?"

"kenapa harus minta izin padaku?" Tanya Yixing pelan. Berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa.

"entahlah hyung. Hanya hyung yang kupikir akan memberi izin. Karena hyung yang lainnya pasti akan menolak. Xingxing hyung kan hyung yang paling baik hehehe"

Helaan nafas Yixing terdengar keras. Masih lumayan, ia dianggap hyung paling baik dimata Sehun.

" baiklah.."

Sehun bersorak kegirangan "YEAAAAY! Xing hyung yang terbaik!"

Senyuman tipis Yixing tercoreng di wajah lembutnya mendengar sorakan gembira Sehun. Ia sepertinya benar-benar bahagia bisa berkencan bersama Jongin.

"asal jangan terlalu larut, oke?"

"siap! Aku akan bawakan makanan untuk hyung hehe"

"ya.. hati-hati" tambah Yixing saat ia sadar bahwa telepon akan segera diputuskan sambungannya oleh Sehun. Padahal ia masih berharap untuk mendengar suara ini lebih lama.

Kekehan garing Sehun terdengar merdu di telinga Yixing "hihihi bye hyung!"

Sambungan terputus.

Yixing segera mengahadap cermin di watafel kemudian memerhatikan bayangannya sendiri di sana. Wajahnya pucat. Benar-benar pucat. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya pulang ke dorm, karena udara malam hari sudah mulai dingin.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya lalu beranjak keluar saat meyakini bahwa Sehun dan Jongin sudah pergi dari tempat mereka tadi. Pasti pasangan muda itu sedang menikmati kencan romantis mereka.

Yah…..

Semoga kencanmu menyenangkan Sehun.

Dengan tergesa Yixing menyusuri trotoar sambil melirik toko-toko yang mulai menyalakan lampunya, karena matahari benar-benar sudah tenggelam. Kebiasaan Yixing jika sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri adalah meneliti etalase toko dengan ingin tahu, karena semenjak ia menjadi artis, ia jarang sekali memiliki waktu untuk ini. Mungkin lain kali ia harus ajak Tao untuk menemaninya berkeliling seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin bersama Sehun, tapi… mana mau Sehun berjalan-jalan dengannya? Ia sudah punya Jongin kan.

Rasa bosan menghampiri Yixing, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang. Lebih baik ia memanggil taksi saja karena kakinya sudah lelah berjalan sedari tadi. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari kemunculan mobil sedan itu, tapi sesuatu yang jauh lebih menarik dari taxi ia temukan di sudut restoran makanan Jepang.

Sehun…..

Dan jongin. Tentu saja.

Mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di resto.

Dan seperti ada magnet yang menariknya, Yixing melangkah menuju restoran itu dengan pelan. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, kenapa ia harus mendatangi tempat Sehun dan Jongin sedang berkencan?

"aku tidak suka makanan Jepang, ugh. Mentah begini, kenapa kau suka sih?"

"ini enak tahu. Kau benar-benar tidak punya selera makan berkelas ya?"

Yixing duduk di bangku tak jauh dari Sehun dan Jongin. Ia sengaja menaikkan kerah jaketnya dan sedikit menurunkan topinya agar wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat. Seorang pelayan mendatanginya, mau tak mau ia memesan makanan yang ia tak tahu namanya apa. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Yixing dengan hikmat mulai menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Jongin.

"ukh…. Ini darah?" Sehun mengernyit sambil memerhatikan daging ikan mentah di sumpitnya.

Jongin tertawa " itu saus tomat, Sehunnie"

Sehun melempar daging itu kembali ke mangkuknya "aku tidak mau makan ini!"

"ck. Lalu kau mau makan apa?"

"apa saja! Jangan ini!"

Dengusan Jongin terdengar sampai ke meja Yixing. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu dengan cepat menghabiskan makanannya. "yasudah, kita ke restoran Cina saja ya?"

Sehun mengangguk antusias "yeah! Makanan Yixing hyung!"

Senyuman kecil langsung terukir di bibir Yixing saat namanya disebut Sehun. Lumayan lah.. setidaknya Sehun mengingat namanya saat sedang berkencan. Itu fantastis sekali!

"ayo cepat!" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun untuk mengikutinya keluar saat sudah selesai membayar makanan Jepang yang tidak habis itu. Secara otomatis Yixing pun mengikuti mereka. apa yang sedang ada dipikiran mister dimple itu sehingga mengikuti kegiatan sepasang kekasih ini?

Sehun dan Jongin masuk ke restoran Cina. Dan seperti yang diduga, Sehun makan dengan bersemangat. Sementara Jongin hanya diam sambil menatap geli cara makan Sehun yang buas itu.

Kali ini Yixing tidak ikut masuk. Ia hanya diam di kursi luar sambil berpura-pura memainkan ponsel. Sungguh, Yixing sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia harus berprilaku seperti stalker begini?

Ia mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya dengan memainkan beberapa game hingga dua orang yang sedang ia amati itu keluar dari restoran sambil menenteng beberapa bungkus plastik.

"kita mau kemana sekarang? Sudah jam delapan."

Suara Sehun masuk ke telinga Yixing yang langsung buru-buru memalingkan badan.

Jongin berpikir sebentar "bagaimana kalau kita beli makanan eropa?"

"aku sudah kenyang. Kau pikir perutku ini terbuat dari apa?"

"tapi aku masih lapar Sehun."

Dua maknae itu kemudian berdebat dulu sebelum memutuskan tempat tujuan berikutnya.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan ide untuk berkeliling Seoul saja sampai lelah lalu mereka mengisi perut lagi. Ya. Super sekali ide Sehun yang satu ini.

…

…..

Yixing mengecek arlojinya dan cukup terkejut saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Pantas saja Kris dan manajer menghubungi ponselnya sedari tadi walaupun tak ada satu pun panggilan yang ia jawab.

Tapi mana mungkin ia pulang jika Sehun dan Jongin masih berkeliaran di jalanan seperti ini?

Ia menghela nafas lalu kembali memerhatikan Sehun dan Jongin yang sekarang tengah asyik melahap ramen di kedai pinggir jalan.

Dan Yixing baru tahu, kalau arti kencan bagi Sehun dan Jongin adalah berwisata kuliner malam hari. Karena semenjak mereka memulai acaranya, tak sekalipun mereka masuk ke dalam bioskop, butik, namsan tower, bahkan taman-taman romantis tempat para remaja biasanya memadu kasih. Yang dilakukan dua bocah itu hanyalah keluar masuk restoran, café, bahkan tempat jajanan kaki lima yang tersebar di setiap sudut jalanan.

Yixing sudah sangat pegal berdiri di seberang kedai ramen. Nyamuk bahkan sudah menggigiti kulitnya terus menerus. "cepatlah…." Gumamnya nelangsa.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba

Sosok Sehun dan Jongin muncul sambil membawa beberapa bungkusan baru,

Apa mereka tidak cukup kenyang juga? Sampai membungkus makanan sebanyak itu?

"sudah setengah sebelas. Kita pulang saja ya?"

Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya pada ajakan Sehun. Lalu mereka mulai berjalan cepat menuju dorm mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter lagi.

Rasa iri menyeruak ke dada Yixing saat Sehun dan Jongin mulai mendekatkan diri dan berpegangan tangan. Mungkin karena udara malam yang dingin. Apalagi Sehun mulai menggigil.

Andai saja Sehun ada disamping Yixing sekarang. Pasti ia akan mendekap pemuda kurus itu hingga ia merasakan kehangatan menjalar di tubuhnya.

"dingin ya?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun hanya bergumam kecil. Sebagai balasan. Membuat Jongin lebih merapatkan genggamannya pada jemari Sehun setelah menyampirkan jaket yang ia pakai untuk dikenakan pada sehun.

"tidak usah. Aku sudah pakai sweater."

"tapi kau kedinginan. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" ucap Jongin penuh perhatian.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk "terima kasih"

Rasanya Yixing ingin mengutuk siapa saja yang ada disini sekarang juga. Kenapa bukan ia yang diberi senyuman semanis itu oleh Sehun? Kenapa bukan ia yang melepas jaket untuk Sehun? Kenapa bukan ia yang menggenggam erat jemari Sehun? Kenapa bukan ia yang berjalan disamping Sehun?

Karena faktanya ia hanya berjalan seorang diri di belakang mereka dengan mengendap-endap takut ketahuan. Ditambah perasaan iri, cemburu, sedih, dan kecewa yang bercampur aduk. Miris sekali.

Perjalanan pulang menuju dorm yang terasa berjam-jam lamanya bagi yixing akhirnya berakhir. Mereka sudah ada di depan pintu. Tapi Sehun dan Jongin malah berdiri sambil berhadapan.

Yixing pikir, dua maknae itu akan segera masuk karena udara semakin membeku. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke depan untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang Sehun dan Jongin lakukan.

Dan ia menyesali tindakan melongokkan kepalanya itu.

Karena yang ia lihat sungguh membuat matanya mendadak memanas.

Sehun dan Jongin tengah berciuman.

Oh… tidak… Yixing bergumam frustasi. Ia membalikkan badannya dengan wajah memerah.

Bagaimanapun Sehun dan Jongin adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka pasti sudah beberapa kali saling mencium seperti itu. Yixing memukul dahinya pelan. Kenapa ia harus mengikuti mereka sih? Bukannya rasa senang yang ia dapatkan, malah perasaannya yang sedang galau semakin hancur berkeping-keping.

Sehun dan Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam disambut oleh omelan para hyung yang cemas dan khawatir. Yixing masih diam di depan pintu. Sengaja, agar jarak ia datang agak berjauhan dari mereka.

Ia menyenderkan bahunya ke pintu. Meratapi nasib sialnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh Sehun.

Sehun begitu jauh dari jangkauannya. Ia hanya bisa sekedar mengagumi dan bertingkah sebagai seorang hyung.

Hah…

Mau bagaimana lagi?

"hyung sedang apa disini? Aku mencari hyung kemana-mana lho"

Suara Sehun membuat Yixing terlonjak. Ia langsung memasang senyuman kecil pada maknae yang tengah memandangnya ingin tahu.

"mencari udara segar hehe"

"begitu. oh ya hyung, terima kasih hyung sudah memberi izin untuk kami tadi"

Yixing mengangguk "yah…"

"dan kami membawa oleh-oleh untuk hyung! Lihat! Kami bawakan makanan khas Cina dan beberapa makanan kecil lainnya! Hihi hyung pasti akan kekenyangan" Sehun dengan bersemangat menyodorkan banyak bungkusan pada genggaman Yixing.

"Te-terima kasih"

Sehun mengangguk. Tampaknya ia sudah kehabisan bahan omongan. Tapi ia masih bertahan berdiri di depan pintu bersama Yixing dalam keheningan.

"kau tidak masuk? Udaranya dingin" ujar Yixing heran.

Sehun menoleh lalu nyengir "aku mau masuk bersama hyung. Ayo, hyung juga bisa membeku kedinginan jika berdiri di luar terus !"

Mereka berdua pun masuk dan menutup rapat-rapat pintu. Keadaan dorm sudah sepi. Sepertinya semua member sudah berada di kamarnya dan bersiap tidur. Sehun langsung menghilang ke kamarnya setelah bergumam "selamat malam hyung!"

Sedangkan Yixing mendudukkan tubuhnya ke sofa dahulu. Melepas rasa penat dan lelahnya yang mencapai batas limit.

Ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah perihal mendapatkan hati Sehun. Ia lebih baik merelakan Sehun untuk Jongin yang memang sudah saling menyukai. Untuk apa lagi ia berharap?

Setelah ia mengikuti kencan malam Sehun dan Jongin, ia semakin menyadari jika mereka berdua sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan lagi. Semua yang mereka lakukan bersama pasti akan berakhir manis. Dan itu cukup membuat Yixing tahu diri.

"haaaah…. Hidupkuuuu…."

"kenapa hidupmu?"

" YA TUHAN!" Yixing serta merta melempar remote TV pada wajah Kris yang mendadak ada di sisinya.

"kau membuatku kaget! Astaga Kris!" pekik Yixing histeris. Ia mengelus dadanya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memakan keripik kentang "kau dari mana hah?"

"hmmm… melakukan hal pribadi"

"hal pribadi maksudmu mengikuti kencan Sehun dan Jongin"

Yixing menghela nafas keras. Kris memang jago dalam menebak perasaan dan tingkah lakunya.

"yeah.."

Tawa Kris meledak. Ia cekikikan sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Yixing prihatin.

"sudah kubilang, lupakan Sehun dan cari orang lain. Cobalah lihat sekelilingmu, ada orang yang diam-diam menyukaimu tahu!"ketusnya tak jelas karena belepotan keripik.

"hah?"

Kris menghentikan tawanya lalu berdehem "yah.. intinya, ada orang yang menyukaimu. Err.. disini, maksudku. Kau harus lebih peka"

"yang kau maksud itu dirimu sendiri kan?" tebak Yixing iseng.

Wajah Kris langsung berubah warna mendengarnya. Ia segera berdiri sambil berteriak "JANGAN PERCAYA DIRI KAU ZHANG YIXING!"

"aku hanya menebak"

"ENAK SAJA MENEBAK ASAL-ASALAN BEGITU!"

Kemudian Kris dengan cepat melesat pergi ke kamarnya. Dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Meninggalkan Yixing yang bengong melihatnya. Tak lama, pintu kamar Kris terbuka lagi.

"cepat tidur. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam" kepala berambut pirang milik Kris muncul. Ia berdiri di balik pintu kamarnya setengah tersembunyi.

"oke.." Yixing tersenyum manis

Kris mendadak salah tingkah. Ia akan menutup pintu lagi, tapi Yixing langsung berteriak mencegah

"hey Kris!"

"ya?"

Sebuah topi hitam bergaris mendarat tepat ke pangkuannya. Kris mengernyit "apa ini?"

"untukmu"

Mulut Kris membentuk senyuman lebar melihat barang yang dilempar Yixing itu "thanks !"

Yixing ikut tersenyum saat Kris terlihat gembira. Topi itu adalah topi yang ia beli tadi saat ia berkeliling sendirian. Awalnya, ia berniat memberikan itu untuk Sehun. Tapi, seperti yang Kris katakan tadi. Ia harus mencoba peka pada orang lain. Jadi ia memberikan topi itu untuk Kris.

Kenapa tidak?

Ya kan?

Kris?

End

…

…

….

Uhukuhuk uhuk uhuk

coba coba bikin sekali tembak tapi kok kecepetan ngebut gini orz

Sehun dan Jongin disini bersama ye aduh terharu uhuhuhuhu :3

Kalau baca boleh di review, yah siapa tahu ada sambungannya


End file.
